Six Inch Needles
by shutupgreenberg
Summary: *Spoliers for Tenth Grade Bleeds* Can Vlad really let Meredith go? I think not! This is what I think SHOULD'VE happened after the book ended.


**I just finished 'Tenth Grade Bleeds' (in 5 hours), and I loved it! Except, I really didn't like the ending. So I had to write a FanFic to give me hope for Meredith and Vlad! By the way, I don't own 'The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod' or its characters.**

It felt so wrong to do, and it hurt so badly, but I had to end things with Meredith. It was for her own sake. I knew the only way to protect the girl I loved was to distance myself from her, no matter how much it would hurt the both of us. It had only been a few days, but being away from her hurt almost as much as the six-inch needle did.

I would take 10 six-inch needles to protect Meredith from the pain I forced upon her.

Of course, I had thought about asking her for forgiveness and telling her the real reason I told her I didn't love her, but I couldn't, just yet. She would be in even more danger from Elysia than she was from my thirst.

I wondered if the truth was out, would Meredith understand? Would she accept me and allow me to resume loving her with every fiber of my being? Or would she run, terrified, and forget that she ever loved me?

That is one of the main reasons I'm not with her now, being her to take me back. If she rejects me, I know I won't be able to take it. I might as well hand myself over to D'Ablo and let him rip me apart.

The pain that came from my destruction, and I knew it would be excruciatingly painful if D'Ablo administered it, would still not cover up the pain of rejection. He could hack me up in little pieces, and he could slowly tear my limbs off one by one, but that pain would still not compare.

Still, I just can't live in a world without Meredith. Her smile, the way she gently kissed my cheeks, the light in her eyes as we entered the broom closet that one wonderful day, all of it…I was slowly dying without her. I couldn't understand how Henry moved from girl to girl without a second thought. Did any of them, at least one, capture his attention in the way Meredith held mine?

I was dying because I didn't have a heart anymore. From the first fateful day that Meredith and I were "together", she'd taken it. I didn't care though; my heart always belonged to her. Even is she didn't believe it, she'd always have my heart.

I can't take this anymore! I have to see her, check how she's doing. It's late, and Otis is busy downstairs on the couch, watching Nelly sleep. Obviously he'll know that I left, but I couldn't have cared less. I needed to see Meredith.

I spring from my open window and land lithely on the ground. Thanks to my vampire speed, it takes me but a few minutes to get to my angel's house. She's in her room, and there's a light on. Her bedroom is on the first floor, which I'm thankful for so I won't risk waking her dad up.

Her back is toward me, and it's shuddering. She's bent over a picture…oh, it's one that her mother took of us before the _Snow Ball_.

Gosh, she is so beautiful. And she loves…well, used to love _me._ V ladimir Tod. The freak.

She's muttering to herself. I can only catch a few words, but she wipes the tears from her precious face and speaks more clearly.

"Oh, Vlad," she moans. "I love you so much. and I know you loved me too, so why did you do it? I don't care what Melissa, Kylie, or my dad say, I could only love you. I love the way you don't care what people think, and how being popular doesn't matter to you at all. You never try to be cool, you just are.

And when I catch you looking at me, and you blush, it's the best feeling in the world. It felt like you were watching me to protect me somehow, like you'd do anything for me."

I would do anything for you, Meredith. She sniffled a little, and I had to wipe the tears from my eyes as well. I firmly believed that she wouldn't care if I was a vampire or werewolf, or even a merman, she would love me.

Not caring if her parents heard or not, I pushed open her window easily, and flew inside. She whipped around, a startled expression on her sad, sweet face. When she saw it was me, her face brightened, but faltered, as if she thought I wasn't happy to see her.

I walked over to her bed and sat down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her and her pink nightgown.

"Meredith, I hope I didn't scare you, but we need to talk. Now, I'm not very good with apologies, and don't know exactly how to do this, but I was such an idiot a few days ago. How could you believe I didn't love you? You're beyond perfect, so beautiful, kind, and smart…" I trailed off. The fear that she wouldn't accept my apology or hate me came back and turned my stomach with horror. I wanted to leave right then, and be spared of her reaction.

"You really mean that, Vlad?" she asked quietly. Her voice sounded hopeful.

"Yes, I do."

She turned to me and smiled. This had to mean that…

She accepted my apology. She's happy with me. _She loves me._

She pulled her face to mine, and our lips met in the softly. When we kissed, I felt no thirst. No monster that wanted to kill her.

I only felt Meredith. Testing my strength, I deepened the kiss, moving my lips faster, and wrapped my arms around her warm body. As she tangled her hands in my hair, my fangs began to protrude and I felt a ferocious burning in my throat.

_Well, I tried,_ I thought as I hastily pushed her away.

I saw the hurt in her eyes, but was quick to think up a lie.

"I have to go, Meredith, before your dad finds me here. I don't think he like that very much." She relaxed and chuckled.

"Will you do something with me tomorrow?" she asked.

"How about hanging out at the park then going to see a movie?" It might be hard to contain myself in the dark theater, but I knew what it felt like to lose Meredith and didn't want to go there again. I would try my very hardest to control my thirst.

She nodded and smiled warmly, and kissed my cheek, just like old times.

"I love you, Vlad."

"I love you, too, Meredith."

I reluctantly walked over to her window, and with a final wave, ducked out of it. I was glad that I wouldn't have to tell her my secret yet and endanger her, but I knew that someday I would _have_ to tell her.

I didn't bother to run back home, I walked slowly, smiling, taking in our conversation. Tomorrow, I would try so hard to make it up to her, to prove that I loved her.

I would truly take a thousand six-inch needles for _my _Meredith.


End file.
